


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy: Kingsglaive
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He deserves so much!, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Kingsglaive Zine submission, M/M, Protective Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Cor watched as black smoke billowed up toward the sky, a signal to all that the wall had fallen, the King had fallen, Insomnia… had fallen.





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission to the Kingsglaive Zine 'For Hearth And Home'!
> 
> It was absolutely amazing getting to write for Cor and the man deserves so much more! :D
> 
> You can find more submissions and info at kingsglaivezine.tumblr and you can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr.com!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Cor watched as black smoke billowed up toward the sky, a signal to all that the wall had fallen, the King had fallen, Insomnia… had fallen. 

MT ships still lingered overhead, lording over the ruined city like a feral beast staking its claim over a recent kill. It was sickening to realize just how true to form the symbolism was, but this was one beast he couldn’t take down on his own.

Taking a deep breath to steel his resolve he looked down to the phone in his hand.

Regis had known that something was going to befall them all. It’s why he’d put Cor outside the wall even though he should’ve been nearby even with these talks of “peace”, why Regis had made sure that his tasks were far away from the epicenter of the chaos.

He’d been a soldier following orders. He’d sworn his loyalty to the Crown and he’d not faltered in his promise to do whatever his King asked of him. But that did little to assuage the guilt of leaving his brothers to fight a losing battle.

Regardless of the fall, intel was still moving back and forth to those who had been outside the city. The betrayal hadn’t just arrived on a ship from Niflheim. It had been deeper, hidden amongst those meant to serve the King. It was easy to let anger want to seep into his bones and take over. Let rage be what drove him now to battle the feelings warring in his chest, but it would do no good.

He would get his answers soon enough, but for now he had a job to do.

Drawn from his thoughts he felt his phone buzzing in his hand and glanced down, closing his eyes as a familiar name came across the caller I.D.

Taking a deep breath he hit answer, bringing the phone up to his ear as he turned his eyes away from the carnage and made his way toward Hammerhead.

“So, you made it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Even without the sun, the sweltering heat of Lestallum was still borderline oppressive. Though what was a little sweat when compared to the encroaching darkness and daemons that threatened to overtake the world?

Cor moved easily through the once bustling city streets, now quiet with fear and uncertainty. Where there had once been a liveliness that drew all from near and far, now it was the promise of safety that brought in the people. However, one unspoken question always seemed to linger…

What would tomorrow bring?

It had been years since Noctis’s disappearance. However, it had been foretold that the True King would return and rend the darkness from this world. Of this he never lost faith and now he fought to ensure that there was still a world worth saving.

After the fall of Insomnia, when betrayal had still stung deeply in his heart he had gone forth and found the answers he’d been looking for.

Drautos, the turning of the Kingsglaive… it all had been a tough pill to swallow. Knowing that the magic and power the king had imbued within them had been used to bring about his downfall, and all for the promise of a better tomorrow that would never come for them, left him with a hollowness in his chest he had never known before.

But… where there had been betrayal there had also been loyalty. Not all who had been tasked with protecting had let their hearts be warped with darkness.

There were still those ready to fight for the land they had loved. Those that wanted to ensure that there was still safety to be found, a light to strive for, a home to one day return to.

Coming to Lestallum he had managed to connect and reforge old loyalties. Hunters, Crownsguard and Kingsglaive now all united under one promise. To answer the unspoken question of what tomorrow would bring.

A new day and a new dawn.

“Marshal, we’re ready to go when you are,” a young recruit supplied as the man made his way to the waiting trucks just inside of Lestallums walls. Now as leader of the Kingsglaive, Cor knew where his duty lie. That the promise of a better tomorrow started with actions taken today.

The Immortal glanced at the vehicles filled with supplies and glaives all ready to return to the city where they had all lost a part of themselves, ready to atone for the sins of the past and find the redemption they longed for.

“Then move out. We head for Insomnia,” he ordered, voice carrying out and quieting the conversations being held in the ranks. “We will not falter. We will move forward and we will ensure that when the True King returns we are ready to aid him to reclaim what we lost.” 

The plans had been laid out months in advance. To create a base just outside the Citadel. A point of access for Noctis to get a foothold in to advance through the barriers he’d face.

Heading for the lead truck Cor turned once more before entering, his fist raised to his chest as he looked over the men and women ready to fight for what they believed in.

“For Hearth!”

“And home!”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Billowing black smoke once again filled the skies over Insomnia, but now he was no longer a mere onlooker.

Now he could do something.

As soon as the fighting started he and the remaining Glaives had made their way back up from the underground base, ready to stand and fight. Upon emerging it was as if the daemons had multiplied by the thousands. Red Giants, Naga’s, Tarantula’s, every creature of their darkest nightmares now came to try and destroy the last vestiges of hope they had all clung onto for so long.

Wrenching his sword free from the dissolving black sludge of a Naga, Cor turned his head to the commotion coming from nearer to the Citadel. His eyes instantly focusing on the flashes of red fire and blue warps that rose into the sky.

Noctis.

With a few shouted orders to the glaives he took off toward the chaos, heart hammering in his chest as he rushed to ensure that the boy he’d watched grow up, the young man he’d promised to protect and the King he’d vowed to serve was able to move forward regardless of the price he himself would have to pay.

Rounding the corner he saw a giant hellhound reared back on its haunches, fire swirling and building within its chest, ready to lay waste to the men trapped in front of it. Without a second thought the war hardened soldier charged forward, bringing his sword down across one of it’s three necks and earning them a bit more time.

“Mind if this old soldier joins you?” he asked, taking his guard in front of the True King, the others readying themselves as the final push toward the Citadel began.

All the rage, the anger, the guilt he had bore for years he was now finally unable to unleash on this beast that stood before them. Each strike was like some small payback for Clarus, for Regis and for those that had been thrust into this unending night.

With their combined efforts it wasn’t long before the beast fell, but Cor felt the blood run cold in his veins as he watched it lift its head for one last attack.

Without thinking he stepped forward, moving between the hound and Noctis, the hellfire meant to destroy the King of Light hitting the Immortal and dropping him to his knees in a flurry of pain.

He could hear their voices, hear the shouts of his name as the cold seeped into him from where he knelt on the ground.

He had failed them all once before, but this was his atonement. This was where he made his stand to right the wrongs that had befallen those he held close in his heart.

Looking up he saw Noctis knelt before him and even as the pain radiated through his chest he couldn’t help the smile that found its way to his lips, seeing the King the young Prince had grown up to become.

This is what they had all been fighting for and now the time drew ny where a new dawn could emerge.

“It has been… the highest honour… to serve the two finest kings… Lucis has ever known,” he rasped, reaching forward to take Nocts hand in his own. 

“Perhaps we’ll meet again… at day break.”


End file.
